1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tractor pulled apparatuses for forming levees to hold water within a field used to grow rice and the like, and to contour rolling or hilly land to prevent erosion of the soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tractor pulled apparatuses for forming levees have heretofore been developed. Such prior art apparatuses normally include two opposing sets of disc blades. These disc blade sets are constructed so that when pulled along the ground, dirt will be moved from beneath the disc blades to a location intermediate the two opposing sets thereby creating at least a portion of a levee. In utilizing such prior art apparatuses, three to six passes thereof over the same spot are normally made to build up the levee to its required size, depending on soil condition and the like. The combined width of the two opposing blade sets of such prior art apparatuses are normally about eight feet (roughly 2.4 meters) and each blade set is normally positioned on a downwardly and outwardly extending angle so that the outer disc blades of each blade set extend farther into the ground than the inner disc blades thereof. The levees produced by such prior art apparatuses have a relatively deep furrow (known to those skilled in the art as "bar pits") on either side thereof caused by the movement of the dirt on either side of the levee by the opposing blade sets in forming the levee. These relatively deep furrows can damage tractors, combines and the like driven thereover. Further, rice and the like will not grow along these furrows due to the depth of the water thereat when the fields encompassed by the levee is flooded. Additionally, the levees formed by such prior art devices are formed in part from dirt that is, in general, relatively high in acidity and alkaline (i.e., soil deeper than four inches or the like is normally higher in acidity and alkaline than the very topmost soil and levees formed by such prior art devices are formed in part from soil deeper than four inches).
The following patents disclose various farm implements which may be of interest: Dickinson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,504,104; Silver, U.S. Pat. No. 1,822,711; Coffing, U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,064; Fulper, U.S. Pat. No. T2,818,008; Richey U.S. Def. Pub. T875,003; Oelschlaeger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,280; and Frager, U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,313. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.